Aythmos and Zhavina
Aythmos and Zhavina has appeared 20 times, making its debut in the first edition of the Yagredin Music Festival. Therefore it has participated every edition in the YMF. AAZ also took part in every Junior Yagredin Music Festival and been also involved in every Special YMF edition. The official broadcaster is APK, which is short for Aythmosozhavinskyi Perviy Kanal. Aythmos and Zhavina has won the contest five times. In the 3rd edition with "Mrtav Bez Mene", just as in the 11th and 12th edition with "Tugan El" and "Nedelimy". The last times Aythmos and Zhavina won was in the 16th edition with "Derzhi Menya Krepche" and in the 19th with "Caramel". The worst result for AAZ was the 15th place in the 13th edition with the song "Oslobodi Me". Aythmos and Zhavina is located on the middle continent. It has 6 direct neighbours and 1 indirect. The direct neighbours are from west to east Astenau, Zarjaia, Hmltša, Djivača, Drakkengrad and Anteera. And to the indirect counts Dsôn Ílios. AAZ has a total of 7 islands. Furthermore it's a very big country. Aythmos and Zhavina has a total number of 144.300.000 inhabitants. The inhabitants are called Aythmy. And their capital is called Yevragrad. Statistics Languages The shown languages are only for the main event of the Yagredin Music Festival, without counting either the Junior or the Special editions. The most sent language of Aythmos and Zhavina is their national language Russian with eight appearences, followed by Serbian with 4. AAZ's best result has also been performed in Croatian, two times Kazakh and two times Russian language, while their worst was sang in Serbian. Gender Dividing between female, male participants and groups Aythmos and Zhavina sent 19 women, only 2 men and just 2 groups. So AAZ sent 82% woman, 19% men and 19% groups to the contest. Returning artists were counted multiple times. Entries Yagredin Music Festival Aythmos and Zhavina took part in every edition of the YMF. Meaning that AAZ appeared 20 times in the main event yet. The best result was the 1st place in the 3rd, 11th, 12th, 16th and 19th edition. Junior Yagredin Music Festival Aythmos and Zhavina took part in every edition of the JYMF. Meaning that AAZ appeared 17 times in the junior event yet. The best result was the 1st place in the 2nd and 11th edition. Special Yagredin Music Festival Aythmos and Zhavina took part in every edition of the Special YMF. Meaning that AAZ appeared 12 times in the special events yet. The best result was the 1st place in the 2nd edition of Halloween YMF and 1st edition of Second Chance YMF. National Finals Aythmos and Zhavina's national selection was introduced for the fourth edition of the YMF. The name of the selection is Nationalnyi Vybor Aythmosa, shortend NVA. It was used as selection method for edition 04, 07 – 08, 10 – 12, 14 – 18 to 20. A national selection was made for edition 17 but the winner was not sent to the contest in the end. Hostings Severina 4.png Seveina j2.png Loboda Host.png Yulia 17.png Host mit schrift.png Host mit.png kam auid.png Aythmos and Zhavina hosted a total of seven times. Each time after they won a contest. Four times the Yagredin Music Festival, twice the Junior Yagredin Music Festival, and once the Halloween and Second Chance edition. Some contests were hosted multiple times by one host, nine in total. People that hosted multiple times are Severina, Svetlana Loboda, Olya Polyakova and Kamshat Zholdybaeva. From those nine hosts did take part six in a YMF event at least once. Special is that AAZ invited to host a citizen of Dsôn Ílios to host the Second Chance YMF, being Klava Koka, which took part for them in YMF #17.